What Could Have Happened
by Niamh2816
Summary: What could of happened if Gale really did tell Katniss that he loved her when she is about to go the capitol? What will she say? What would happen if she loved him too? What if she was the only victor and no Peeta to complicate the situation? The story is about the two characters Katniss and Gale and how they grow together after Katniss returns home.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games**

_Gale's Pov- chapter one_

I wake up bright and early at dawn to go to the bakery to buy some fresh break for me and katniss. I pug on my hunting gear and tip toe out of the room trying not to wake my brothers. I walk into the kitchen to see my mother finishing her work.

_"Good morning sweetie" _she says fondly.

_"Morning"_

_"Off hunting with Katniss?"_she says smiling.

_"Yeah, I'll be back at one"_

I close the door behind me and make my way towards the bakery. I wave to the locals who glance sympathetic towards me because today is the reaping and everyone knows the odds are not in my favor. My name will be in the boys reaping bowl forty-eight times more than other boys because I'm from the seam but today will be my last time eligible to be a tribute in The Hunger Games.

I walk into the bakery and trade a squirrel for a loaf of bread.

_"Good luck today Gale" _says the baker.

_"You too"_

I hurry through town then though the seam till I make it to the meadow, I speed up into a jog, glance behind me to make sure no is there and I slide underneath the fence to go into the woods. I make my way towards the slated rock and sit looking down at the view while waiting for katniss.

And few minutes later, I hear foot prints, I know Katniss will be worried so I try to make her laugh by putting a arrow into the bread. Then Katniss appears her blonde curly hair in a plait, her skin a white olive tone like rosy cheeks and them beautiful bright sky blue eyes focus on me.

_"Look what I shot" _I hold up the arrow in the bread and I'm rewarded with a giggle.

_"Prim left us a cheese" _she says.

_"Thank you Prim"_

We sit down and I spread the cheese on the bread and Katniss picks berries off the bush. We eat in silence for a few minutes.

_"We could do it you know"_

_"What?"_

_"Live in the woods, you and I we could do it" _

She ponders deeply And I know she's thinking of Prim.

_"If we didn't have so many kids" _I say.

_"I never want kids" _She says.

_"I might if I didn't live here"_

_"But you do"_

_"Forget it"_

We sit in silence, thinking about what we just said, I really love Katniss not as a friend or as sister like but as being in love with her. I've known her for four years but six months ago I realized that I wanted to be more than friends but I haven't been able go tell her.

_"What do you want to do"_ she says.

_"Let's fish by the lake and then get something nice for tonight"_

_"kay" _she says with a smile.

After we walk through the town to the mayors house and go to the back door, where the mayor daughter Madge opens the door.

_"Pretty dress"_ I say and from the corner of my eye I think I see katniss' head turn in my direction and then turn away.

_"Well if I end up going to the capitol I want to look nice don't I?"_

_"You won't be going to the capitol, how many times is your name in?six?"_I say angrily.

_"Good luck Katniss" _as she puts the money in Katniss' hands.

_"You too"_

We walk towards the seam and I'm bubbling in anger.

_"See you in the square" _Katniss says.

_"Wear something pretty" _I say.

I turn and head towards my house to get ready for the reaping, I walk in the door to see everyone getting ready for the square. I walk into my room to see my reaping clothes laid out on the bed, I change into them and walk into the sitting room where everyone's waiting.

_"Don't you look handsome"_ my mother says to me.

I laugh at her and ask everyone are they ready and brief show that we're on our way towards the square.

_"I'll see you in a bit" _I say to my mother.

She nods and has a worried expression on her face.

Me and Rory walk towards the boy side of the square, I turn to Rory,

_"Your going to be fine Rory, line up with the rest of the boys your age and I'll meet you after" _

I say while patting his head.

_"Good luck Gale" _Rory says.

I turn and head towards the group of the eighteen years old boys from the seam and nod as I pass by some as I walk towards two of my friends Aaron and Thomas.

_"Isn't this lovely, all of here on this magical day" _Thomas sneering under his breath.

The three of us laugh quietly,

_"Yes what an honour, and soon we get to keep their toes warm at night by working in the mines twelve hours a day"_ I say angrily.

_"The joys of living in district twelve boys!" _says Aaron. We all laugh.

I notice some of the boys in front of us staring towards the girls, I turn my head to see who their staring at. Their staring at one of the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen. She has long beautiful golden blonde curly hair that is old fashioned like 90s style women we see on the television. She has a big white flower at the side of her hair. Sideways you can see she has pink rosy cheeks and full pink lips. She's petite and she's wearing a strapless white dress that compliments her curves. Her skin is flawless and fresh. She has long legs and she's wearing brown boot heels. Now I know why everyone is gawking at her, she's beautiful but sexy and making every guy here drowl over her. I know her, it's the girl I'm already in love with. It's Katniss Everdeen.

I turn to see that Aaron and Thomas are staring at katniss with their mouths hanging open.

_"_Daaaaammmnn, that girl is finnneee!" says Thomas.

_"You got that right, isn't that katniss? You better get in there fast Gale or I'm gonna go after her plus the rest of the males in the district" _Aaron says and laughing a bit.

_"Yeah, yeah!" _I say.

_"Have yeah even tried Gale? Or are you going to keep yourself. In the friendzone" _Thomas says exasperated.

_"What am I supposed to say? Katniss I know we've been friends for four years but I think I'm in love with you. You can't just say that, she'd probably think I'm some freak or something" _I say.

_"Did you ever think maybe she feels the same way and she just is scared shitless to tell you too?"_says Aaron.

_"I don't think...she does, she never shows any interest to in me" _I say.

Both Aaron and Thomas snort,

_"Please, the way she looks at you, it's completely obvious" _says Aaron.

The clock then turns two and the mayor and Effie Trickery steps out on to the stage.

The mayor begins a speech about the rebellion about how we are today... and that is wear I tune out.

I turn and look at katniss and see her head turn towards me and look straight at me. She smiles a little and I return it without hesitation. I see those bright sparkling blue eyes focus on me and I forget everything around me. I think about the twenty-six names that belong to Katniss and I see she's thinking the same thing as her face falls and her eyes darken. I turn my head and try to stay calm.

_"Happy Hunger Games!...and may the odds be ever in your favor" _says Effie.

_"Ladies first"_ she says as she walks towards the girls reaping ball everyone is silent, you could hear pin drop. All I can think is that I hope it's not katniss, I hope it's not Katniss.

Effie dips her hand into the ball and picks out a name, and I feel my stomach drop.

_"Primrose Everdeen" _Oh no! It's Katniss sister! I know what's going to happen. I see Prim is walking towards the stage when Katniss runs through the crowd, _"Prim.."_

Two peacekeepers block her way but she pushed through when she reaches Prim she's just about to mount the steps when Katniss sweeps Prim behind her body protectively.

I wait for the words.. I know what she's about to say and she says it.

_"I volunteer...I volunteer as tribute! " _she says.

Everyone gasps because this never happens in district twelve but I know Katniss and she protects her family.

Chapter Two

I stand there in shock as Aaron and Thomas shake me my the arms, they look at me with sympathetic looks.  
"Go see her Gale! Tell her how you feel, or it might be too late. Give her something to fight for" Aaron says.  
"Riggghtt" I stutter out trying to keep it together.  
They push me towards the justice building and I open the door and step in. A woman standing at the entrance asks me who I'm wanting to see and then points me down to the left corridor and tells me to wait outside till a visitor comes out. I sit and wait outside the door thinking about what I'm going to say. The door opens and I see Madge come out and tears being to run down her face when she pass me and avoids my gaze.

I open the door and close the door behind me. Katniss is sitting on one of the chairs in the rooms are doing looks up when she hears the door close. Her beautiful blue eyes look at me dancing with emotion. I open my arms to her to give her any comfort I can possible give her. Without hesitation to runs straight into my arms and wraps her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and press my head on top of hers while she buries her face in my neck and I feel how her body relaxes.

We"re silent like this for several minutes, katniss begins to weep into my neck and I stroke her hair and whisper soothing words into her ear. Eventually she stops and I give her words of advice for when she's in the arena which she takes in. I take a deep breath and build the confidence to tell her my feelings.

I put my hands to on her shoulders and push her back a small bit so I can see her face.  
"Katniss, I need to tell you something. Katniss... I'm in love with you. I have been for quite a while, I need you and I need you to fight hard to come home to me"  
My breathing speeds up and feel like it's eternity till she finally reply.

"I love you too Gale.." she says and then she leans in slowly both of us looking into each others eyes. I feel like time has stopped and the earth is stood still.

Then her warm lips press softly against mine, a moan is released from my throat when her hands fist into my hair pulling gently. I place my hands on the small of her back and press her against me. The kiss begins soft and then becomes very passionate.

The peacekeepers come in and tell me times up, I press my forehead against hers place my hands on her cheeks and look into those blue eyes.  
"Fight hard to come home to me" she nods.  
"I love you" she says.  
"I love you" I say back.  
Then the peacekeepers drag me out and the door slams shut.

I'm dazed when I'm walking home, for two reasons, one good reason and one bad.  
The bad the girl I love might die. The good reason, Katniss loves me and the kiss was unbelievable. Katniss. My girl. I think to myself.

As I reach the front I just keep thinking about later katniss and how she might die and feel like I might breakdown. My mother is sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. When she hears me enter she looks up and I can tell she's being crying because her eyes are red and puffy. Of course she is crying Katniss is like a daughter to her. One look from her before she says anything sends me to tears, the first time in my life I have ever cried. My mother hurries over to me and encircles me in her arms and strokes my hair and says soothing words into my ears. I eventually am all cried out when Rory, Rick and Posy enter the kitchen.

"Gale are you okay?" says Vick.  
"Yeaa, champ" I say not meeting his eyes.  
Posy stumbles forward and head hugs my legs.  
"Galeee, whyy ywou sad?" Posy says.  
"I'm not sad pos everything is fine" I say giving a sad smile.

That's what I tell myself anyway for the next two days. That katniss will come home. She'll win.  
I hunt and do my best to feed my family and Katniss' because I promised her. Because that's what you do for someone you love.

The Hunger Games

Chapter Three

Tonight me and my family are going over to the Everdeens to watch the training scores. This is where the tributes have practiced over the last two days to gain skills or improve skills. They are rated at what type of level the tribute is at and the higher the level is an advantage to the tribute to gain sponsors that will help them in the arena.

After my hunt I make my way towards the hob to do some trading. People send sympathetic glances and smiles my way and I nod in return as I pass. I make my way towards Greasy Sae stall to see her talking to the peacekeepers, Darius. They both look up when they hear me approach and smile sadly and I know I'm not the only one feeling low because everyone loves Katniss especially these two because we all sit around the stall having a laugh.

Even though Darius is a peacekeeper he's alright doesn't do much and up for a laugh. He even fancies Katniss and trys to flirt with her. Greasy Sae loves katniss because Sae thinks she's sweet and very charming towards her. I over heard her and Darius before talking about me and katniss saying how two people can be so oblivious and Darius in return said that we may need a push or two and that the sexual tension is going to get worse and then the two of them laughed. The next day Darius flirted with Katniss more and I was boiling over with jealousy which meant his plan was working. Sae kept her eyes trained on me and when Darius said to Katniss something about a kiss, Sae face burst into a huge grin.

I ask Sae for a bowl of soup and says it's on the house. We're all silence while I drink down my soup and then Sae breaks the silence,  
"So, I had an idea to start a sponsor jar for katniss, ya know a hob sort of thing" she lifts a jar frm under the stall which is already full with coins.  
"You raised that much already?"I ask in disbelief.  
"Yeah, people really want to help. Even peacekeepers" she says and winks at Darius.  
"She'll come home Gale, she's smart and she's always been a survivor"Darius says.  
"Fingers crossed eh?" I say. They both nod and give a slight warm smile.  
"Well pass that jar here" I say and I dig in my pockets for two coins.  
Sae passes the jar and I put the coins in, then Darius puts two more and three more people come toward and puts in a coin.

I walk home and see the rest of the family are putting on their shoes to head to the Everdeens. My mother is holding a stew and Rory has a fruit dessert. I put my hunting bag onto the table and we all make our way towards the Everdeens.

I knock on the door and Prim answers she gives a small smile and holds up the door for us to enter. Ms Everdeen is setting the table and has made chips and chicken roast. We sit around the table and begin eating. Vick and Prim are talked in a low voice and everyone else is concentrating more on their food. When everyones done we clean up and sit in front of the television. Silently waiting for the tv to switch on.

The tv turns on and the presenter begins, telling us we'll see today's photoshoot of each tribute containing three pictures each. One by one we see each tribute that Katniss will face. Eventually we get to Katniss everyone is silent and we all sit up more and lean towards the tv.

The first image is of Katniss in a long white dress, everyone in the room gasps at how beautiful she looks, the second image is Katniss sitting in a front seat of a car with a black and white shirt and demin shorts and black heel boots. Damn though does she looks good. The third picture is katniss sitting on a bed wearing black underwear and black heels. My mouth hit the ground on that one and I tried not to drowl.  
"daaaamm, she's smoking hot!" says Rory.  
"sweeeeet lord" Vick says.  
The two mothers began laughing and Prim then began to giggle.

The next hour they began to announce the tribute scoring. Careers end up with eight to ten and everyone else gets between three and eight. Peeta from our district gets an eight. Then Katniss face pops up then the number eleven is under her face.

Everyone in the room squeals with delight, Katniss has out shone them all. She has a chance, she's going to be win.

Chapter Four

Everyone is in high spirits over Katniss' training score and tonight is the tributes interview where the audience will get a chance to get to know the tributes and will help the tributes get sponsors. The Everdeens are coming over to our house to watch the interviews. I go hunting for most of the day and trade at the hob.

I make my way towards the seam to my house, and find the Everdeens have already arrived. We have dinner and sit in front of the television and wait for the tv to turn on. One by one, tribute after tribute each interview starts and finishs till we reach katniss.

She walks onto the stage, shes wearing a tight purple dress with cut outs around the waist which compliments her curves and shows of her figure. She wears black heels which sweep against the purple dress. There's a long slit up to her hip that makes me swallow hard. It's obvious what her angle is beautiful but sexy. She definitely pulls it off.

Three minutes go by and then she's gone. The next time sill see her is when the games start where we all gather in the square.

The next day, my family and the Everdeens stand silently with the crowd looking at the screens waiting for the games to begin. The screens flick on and we see the tributes being launched into the arena. All the tributes look around taking in their surroundings.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55. . . . . ." the announcer begins to countdown.

We hold each others hands and we can almost hear people's heartbeats speed up.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the games begin!"

The games begin and Katniss wins. I watch her suffer, starve, dehydrate, cry, moan and finally see her smile as she realises what is this means. That she's coming home. People cheer and applaud to that we have a victor from our district. Finally our district has hope that a girl from the seam can make it then the rest of us can.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunger Games **

Chapter Five 

We're all at the justice building waiting to see Katniss, Everyone has huge grins across their faces and are so excited. Prim can't contain her excitement the most because she's practical jumping up and down on the seat. All four of us-me, Prim, Hazelle and Ms Everdeen- are sitting outside a room in the hallway till we are called. All of us are getting impatient because we've been waiting here for what feels like a long time.

Then a door opens at the end of the hall and we see katniss, Haymitch, Effie and Cinna walk down the hallway towards us. Katniss' face immediately brightens and Prim begins to run down the hall towards her sister. Katniss opens her arms and Prim runs straight into them. Everyone smiles at them even Haymitch. Ms Everdeen makes her way towards them and wraps her arms around her two daughters. It's a family moment of privacy so Effie, Haymitch and Cinna make their way towards me and my mother to introduce themselves while given Katniss a moment with her family.

Then Hazelle walks towards Katniss and wraps her in her arms and then my mother strokes her cheek and says something that makes Katniss smile. My mother lets her go and looks towards me and smiles and then makes her way towards Prim and Ms Everdeen who are talking to the other three in a circle.

I make my way towards Katniss , I lift her off the ground and she wraps her legs around my waist. We look into each others eyes and she puts her two hands on my face and I let out a sigh of contentment. I press my lips against hers for a long lingering kiss and I realise everyone is silent. I lean back and look at Katniss who has tears in her eyes. I put her feet to the ground and wrap her in my arms and she buries her face in my chest. I hold her so tightly because I never want to let her go. I see from the corner of my eye everyone is watching us. I turn my head and see everyone smiling. Hazelle and Ms Everdeen both of tears in their eyes but are happy ones because they're both smiling. Prim's eyes flick between me and Katniss and her smile gets impossible larger. Cinna also seems very happy as he looks at Katniss in my arms.

Haymitch coughs and Katniss leans back and looks at me smiling.

_"I love you" _she says.

_"I love you too"_ I say.

_"Can we all go have dinner before this lovey dovey stuff makes me loss my appetite"_ Haymitch says laughing.

_"Haymitch behave, they haven't seen each other in weeks and their in love. Awh.. young love"_ says Effie.

I put interwine my hand in Katniss' and we follow everyone into the dining room at the end of the hall. Madge and her father who is also the major of the district are talking and turn their heads when they hear us enter. Madge immediately makes her way towards Katniss and kisses her on the cheek and hugs her.

_" I'm so happy your back I've missed you Katniss" _Madge says.

_" Yea, nice to be home, I missed you too" _Katniss says.

We take our seats around the table and we all get stuck into our dinner.

Later we all make our way towards the victor's village to Katniss' new home. I can sense she's not happy about moving in here even though its a better home than what she has in the seam. I know that the reason is because how she got the house, she sees the money as blood money and the house probably makes her feel the same. I say she just wants to sleep in her old bed in her familar house not the capitol made Prim and Ms Everdeen are excited they say it will be better to help the people who are sick. More space for patients and a cleaner environment.

The victor's village is full of empty houses but two house. Haymitch's and Katniss'. Theres a large greenery in the centre and the houses surround it. We see Katniss' house has the lights on, we make our way towards it and go up the steps. Haymitch pulls out the key and opens the door and walks through and we follow. Everyone is in shock about the interior because this is nothing like what we have in the seam or even the merchant houses. Except Katniss and Haymitch who don't really look to bothered. I soppose they've seen better since being in the capitol.

We make our way towards the kitchen and sit around the large wooden table. Ms Everdeen and My mother make tea. Haymitch passes Katniss a wine glass and he feels their glasses with white wine. Katniss gulps hers down in one and Haymitch refills it. Prim walks up to a small radio and turns it on and the room is then filled with music I've never heard of. Katniss walks over to the large window that looks onto the back garden and stares out to the garden. Cinna walks over to her and they have a quite conversion. Effie says she's leaving and nobody says anything everyone continues to talk and with a huff she leaves.

Cinna and Katniss walk back over to the table and sit down. Prim makes her way to Katniss and Katniss opens up her arms and Prim sits on her lap.

" _How you doing little duck?" _says katniss.

" _Better now since your home I missed you so much katniss" _say Prim.

_" I missed you too more than you'll know" _says Katniss as she pulls Prim closer.

_" Well I better head I've a long way back to the Capitol" _Says Cinna.

_" I'll walk you out" _says Katniss.

We say goodbye as Cinna leaves with Katniss on his heel.

_" I better head too see you tomorrow I soppose" _says Haymitch.

We all say our goodbyes and its just Prim me, my mother and Ms Everdeen left in the room.

Katniss walks back into the room and sits down beside me.

_" Think its time for bed don't you think Prim?" _says Ms Everdeen suggestively.

"_Yea okay" _says Prim.

She makes her way towards Katniss and gives her a hug.

_" Night Katniss" _says Prim.

_" Night night little duck" _says Katniss and kissed Prim's forehead.

Prim and Ms Everdeen leave the room and go up stairs.

_" I better get back to the kids, you staying here Gale?" _Says Hazelle.

_" Yea I'll see yea tomorrow" _I say.

_" Okay sweetie, you two have a good night" _says Hazelle.

She hugs Katniss and strokes her cheek and kisses her forehead. As she passes me she smiles and winks and puts her hand on my shoulder and leaves. Then theres just me and Katniss left.


End file.
